


'til i go through all of this pain

by louisnotontop



Category: One Direction
Genre: 19!louis, 26!harry, Bottom Louis, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Top Harry, Twink Louis, beden dersleri, fit harry - Freeform, lfe, lise - Freeform, yüzme havuzları
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisnotontop/pseuds/louisnotontop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Louis William Tomlinson (19), 1.70 boyuyla basketbolda başarısız olunca bazı kaynaklardan aldığımız habere göre (tenis takımı) dünden itibaren evinin en yakınındaki bir tesiste yüzme öğrenmeye başladı. Ayrıca yine duyduğumuza göre (Niall Horan) yüzme koçu, yakışıklı olması yanı sıra üstüne üstlük bekar ve 26 yaşında! Kim bilir, belki Tomlinson yüzme öğrenmenin yanı sıra kendisine bir de Posedion'un oğlunu bulur! Eh, ne diyelim, suyun altında yirmi altı bin fersah!'</p><p>"Suyun altında yirmi altı bin fersah mı?" dedi yüzünü buruşturarak. Tek sayfalık gazete yaprağını yemek masasına sertçe yapıştırdı, karşısında hiçbir şeyden haberleri yokmuş gibi davranan serserilere baktı. "Siz varya! Hanginiz boyumun 1.70 olduğunu söyledi?" </p><p>ya da; </p><p>louis, zayn'i faal etmek için yüzme öğreniyor ve eh, seksi yüzme hocası bay harry styles sayesinde bu hiç zor değil.</p><p>uyarılar: skinny dipping, 19!louis, 26!harry </p><p>larry exchange sonbahar etkinliği için, wattpad'deki anevrizma kullanıcısına ithaftır.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'til i go through all of this pain

Muhtemelen bu klişe cümleyi ne zaman görseniz gözlerinizi devirip üflüyor, neler olacağını bıkkınlıkla bekliyorsunuz ya da absürt şeyler ilginizi çekiyor, hoşnutlukla olay akışına dalıyorsunuz. Fakat sonucu düşünürsek, ne kadar klişe olsun ya da olmasın bu cümleyi kullanmak zorundaydık. -Eh, zaten Louis'nin hayatı bir düzine klişeden oluşmuyor muydu?

 

Her şey, turnike atmak için sıraya giren bir grup oğlandan oluşmuş boy sırasında başlamıştı. 

Hiçbir vasfa yaramayan bu spor salonunda, ergen teriyle bütünleşmiş oğlanların tek yaptığı şey birbirlerini kanser etmekti. Koşamayana gülünür, potaya girmeyen toplara laf atılır, oturana da tembel damgası basılırdı. Klasik son sınıf öğrencilerinden bahsediyorduk canım, tanımlamaya bile gerek yoktu.

Hah, işte bu bahsettiğimiz kanserlerden birine de Louis Tomlinson tutulmuştu. 

"Uzan, Louis!" Omzunun arkasından birisinin –tanımadığı ve pek de umursamadığı- ona seslenmesine aldırmadan adımlarını attı ve sağ eliyle potaya bir umutla uzandı. 

Filenin ucuna bile değmekte zorlanan topun yere düşüşünün saniyesinde salon kahkahalarla doldu. Louis'nin zihninden kendisine tokatlamasına gerek yoktu hayır, bunu dışa vuracak kadar özgüvenliydi. Üfleyerek arkasını döndü ve "Yine de harikasın, Lou," tarzı daha da irite edici yorumları görmezden gelerek sırasına bir kez daha girdi. 

Utanmıyordu hayır, neden utanacaktı ki? Sadece kahrolası boyu kısaydı ve bütün evren –kendisi de dâhil olmak üzere- bununla yüzleşemiyordu. (Belki evren çoktan yüzleşmiş, bir Louis kabul edememiş olabilirdi fakat ne farkı vardı canım?)

Bedenine pek fazla güvenememesi onu aptal ya da ezik yapmazdı. Spordan nefret ediyordu, hareket etmeyi içeren herhangi bir şey enerji harcamak demekti ve Tanrım, uyuması için enerjiye ihtiyacı vardı neden kimse onu rahat bırakmıyordu? 

Beden derslerinden de, spordan ve testosteron hormonuyla bütünleşmiş oğlanlardan da nefret ediyordu.

Kalçasında hissettiği hafif ama etkili hareketle titredi ve arkasına döndü. Esmer arkadaşı tam da tahmin ettiği ifadeyle ona bakıyordu. Yarım açık ağzından dişleri parlamış, ayrıca kırmızı dili gülümsemesiyle öne çıkmıştı. "Ne iyi atıştı öyle." dedi kıkırdayarak. 

"Sen az önce popoma şaplak mı attın?"

Omuzlarını silkti ve gülerek kaşlarını oynattı. "Kendime engel olamadım, özür. Hem zaten herkesin tek baktığı yer orasıydı," Louis gözlerini kısarak sözleri sindirirken tahta parkelere seken top sesinden başka bir şey duyulmamıştı. Zayn hafifçe öksürdü ve saçlarını okşadı. "Öyleydi değil mi?" dedi daha da batarak.

"Kes sesini," dedi Louis gözlerini devirerek. Bu sohbetten kaçıncı bıkışıydı hatırlayamıyordu bile. "Tanrım. Zayn, spor yeteneklerimi kurcalama."

"Olsaydı kurcalardım, sadece yorum yapıyorum," dedi kıvraklıkla gülerken. "Sen de haklısın hayatım, benim de boyum kısa olsa ben de bu zor işi beceremezdim."

"1.75," dedi kısaca kestirip atarak."Boyum bir 1.75 sersem, ortalama erkek boyu. Kısa değilim ben; siz irisiniz."

Önünde sırasını bekleyen Josh, konuşmalarına kulak veriyormuş gibi gözüküyordu çünkü Louis'nin bu sözünden sonra arkasını dönüp sırıttı. 'Kısa' oğlan ellerini beline yerleştirdi ve dudaklarını büzdü. "Ne var? Hayatında hiç 1.75 birisini görmedin mi, Devine?"

Zayn arkadaşının omzuna çenesini koydu ve yanağını oynayarak sıktı. "1.71 demek istiyorsun herhalde Lou."

Derin bir nefes verdi ve bu seferlik hızlı yenilgiyi kabul etmeyi tercih etti. "Kısa olmam, alt tarafı bir seferliğine turnike atamama sebep olmuş olabilir. Bir sonraki sefere yapacağım." 

Ah Tanrım, tabii ki de üç turun ardından sayı atmanın yanından geçememişti bile.

***

"Hah ayrıca," dedi Zayn ağzında bir ton salata malzemesi varken. Diğer iki oğlanın başları yemeklerinden kalktı –biri gönülsüzce kaldırsa da- ve merakla esmere baktılar. "Lou bugün gene basket atamadı."

Liam kendini tutamamıştı. Eh, elbette gülecekti, gülmeseydi anormal olurdu. Bir insan erkek arkadaşını elbette her anlamda destekleyecekti, bunun için vardı değil mi? Amma ve lakin Louis'nin boyunu desteklemeseydi ne olacaktı canım! Niall kızarsa da hafifçe arkadaşının dizini tokatladı. "Şşş, Liam."

"Önemli değil," dedi Louis gözlerini devirerek. "Duygularımı önemseyen tek insan olduğun için teşekkür ediyorum, Ni." Zayn'e dil çıkardıktan sonra Liam'ın ayağına tekme attı. 

"Heey," Zayn kaşlarını kaldırarak alındığını ifade etmeye çalışıyordu fakat Louis bunu umursamayacak kadar stratejik zekâya sahipti. "Sadece espri yaptığımızı biliyorsun Louis." dedi gülümseyerek esmeri tamamlayan kumral. 

Louis bir an önce karar vermeliydi.

Ya kendini kanıtlayacaktı ya da egosunu gerçekten bir kenara bırakıp boyu ve yeteneksizliğiyle yüzleşecekti. Hayır, ikinci madde kesinlikle yapısında bile olamazdı, bu işi halletmesi gerekiyordu. Ne olursa olsun, yenilemezdi. 

Evet evet, yapacaktı.

"Ni?" Yeşil elmasını yiyen arkadaşı ısırığını almadan kararsız bir şekilde önce donakaldı, ardından toparlanıp parlak gülümsemesiyle ona döndü. "Efendim Willy?"

"Kes şunu Tanr- her neyse," derin bir nefes verdi. "Sizin şu kulübe yarın gelebilir miyim?"

"Tabii, neden olmasın, eğleniriz bayağı." 

Louis'nin zafer gülümsemesi çoktan yerini almıştı. "Eee, peki yanıma ne almam gerekiyor?" 

Liam içtiği kahveyi hafifçe alt dudağından kaçırırken Zayn de öksürük krizine girmişti. Niall kaşlarını çatarak çenesini eline yasladı. "Tam olarak anlamadım?"

"Bilirsin ya, bone, gözlük," dedi otuz iki diş sırıtırken. Yapabilirsin, mükemmelsin sen, elbette yapacaksın. "Mesela, şort mu getirmem gerekiyor yoksa bildiğin yüzücü mayosu mu lazım?"

Zayn'in parlak ela gözleri yemekhanenin en ücra köşesinden bile anlaşılabilirdi, irileşmişlerdi. Eh, şaşırsa iyi olacaktı. Louis kararından emindi. "Louis sen-"

"Yüzeceğim," diye tamamladı kıkırdarken. İşte gittikçe keyifleniyordu. "Daha doğrusu öğreneceğim. Boyumun bir şey yapmamı engelleyemeyeceğini göstereceğim sana Malik."

Liam yavaşça yutkundu ve esmer erkek arkadaşına döndü. İfadesinden şaşkınlık ve öfke akıyordu. "Görüyor musun yaptığını?" Erkek arkadaşı omuzlarını silkti ve şaşkınlığını eski alaylı ifadesine geri çevirdi. "Göreceğiz. Belki en sonunda bir aktiviteyi becerebilecek? Öyle değil mi Lou?" 

Çantasından annesini aramak için telefonunu alırken hafifçe öksürdü. Tabii ki de becerecekti. Hah, hatta onu daha fazlası bekliyor olacaktı. "Şükret de," dedi mutlulukla. "Siktiğimin kloru boğazıma kaçmasın."

***

Hareketleri uzaktan birisi tarafından izlenseydi muhtemelen 'Ne tür mayo giyilmemelidir?' manşetiyle komedi sayfalarında bulunacaktı. Dediği gibi, bedeninden utanmıyordu fakat her yerinin mükemmel olduğunu ve özgüvenli gezecek kadar altyapısı olduğunu zannetmiyordu –hele de bu sıkı kalçalarını saran sıkı mayosuyla-. "Biz slip mayo giyeriz," diyerek omuz silkmişti Niall. Eh, bir bildiği vardı. Sadece insanların ona bir yağ topuymuş gibi bakmamasını istiyordu. 

Niall'ın yanında yardımcı olacağını zannediyordu fakat bu hafta tesisteki tenis kortlarında bulunduğunu öğrenmişti. Bu da moralini bozmamış değildi açıkçası. Kendi başının çaresine bakacak, yalnız olacak ve yüzme öğrenecekti.

Tanrım, ne büyük terördü ama.

***

Soyunma odalarına Niall'ın verdiği tarifle hızlıca ulaştı. Pantolonunun içindeki sıkılığı bir an önce çıkarmak için sabırsızlanıyordu. Huylu bir yapısı vardı, dara gelemiyordu. Bir şeyin kalçalarını sarmasının hissi garip geliyordu ayrıca.

Gri dolaplardan birini rastgele seçerken sarışın arkadaşının tanımıyla 'yüzme koçunun' gelmesine yaklaşık yarım saat olduğundan çantasını bırakıp tribünlerde oturma kararı aldı. 

Klor kokusu ve soğuk hava yüzüne sertçe çarparken titredi. Heyecanına engel olamıyordu. Bu Louis için gerçekten çok büyük bir adım, gelişme ve karardı. Sonunda birilerine, büyük ya da küçük olsun bir şey yapabildiğini kanıtlayacak ve fiziksel görüntüsünün buna engel olmayacağını ispatlayabilecekti. 

Havuz tarafından suya çarpan kulaç seslerini duyunca merakı artmıştı. Gittiği yoldan döndü keyiflendiğini belli ederek kalçalarını salladı. Bu da bir huydu canım, yoksa birileriyle tanışmak istediğinden değildi. 

Ayağını ıslatmak zorunda olduğu gerçeğini görmezden gelerek kare boşluktan atladı ve işte, oradaydı. 

Nefes nefese kalmış bir şekilde depar taşında oturuyor ıslak bedeni, suyun mavi aydınlatmasından dolayı parlıyordu. Gözlüklerini şimdilik takmıyordu fakat siyah bonesi saçlarını çok da güzel kapatmıştı. Ardından Louis'ye çocuğun bedeni dikkatine daha sert çarptı. Dövmeleri vardı. Kahrolası parlayan, kaslı ve bitmeyen torsosuyla; dövmeleri vardı. Louis çocuğun nefes alış verişine uygun bir şekilde nefessiz kaldığını hissediyordu. Klor kokusunun yoğunluğundan mı, ortamından ateşli olmasından mı yoksa adamdan psikolojik olarak mı kaynaklanıyordu bilmiyordu fakat nefes zor alıyordu. 

En sonunda bacaklarını hareket ettirtme yetisini kaybetmediğini hatırladı ve kenarda bulunan kulvara yavaşça ayaklarını sürdü. Su ılıktı fakat Louis az önceki manzara sayesinde donduğundan emindi. Nefes al ve ver. Bu kadar basit sersem. Hemen gözün döndü erkek görünce.

Oturmaktan bir zarar olmayacağına kendisini ikna etmişti bile. 

Lottie'den zevkle çaldığı mini sarı şortu giyiyordu, ıslansa da önemli olmayacaktı. Bacaklarını kırarak suya ayaklarını yerleştirmişti ve-

"Hey, sen!"

Tamam, Louis. Burada anı dondurman, geriye kaçman ve bir daha asla yüzmek için bu kulübe gelmemeyi öğrenmen gerekiyor. Bulunduğun konumu, şişkin kalçalarını ve çenene yaklaşacak olan mini-göbeğini görmezden gelip koşarak yok olmanın tam zamanı. Islak seks tanrısına dalmanın zamanı hiç de değildi. 

"Sana sesleniyorum, bakar mısın?" Sözleri yalvarmadan farksızdı ve Tanrım, Louis çocuğun sesindeki tahrik edici kalınlığı unutması gerektiğinin farkına sonradan varmıştı. Uzun kirpiklerini kırpıştırdı ve derince yutkundu. "Şey, ben-"

"Özür dilerim," dedi gülerek. Louis tükürüğünü nefes borusuna kaçırdı. Ne? Adamda kahrolası gamzeler mi vardı yani? Hangi evrende yaşıyordu da bu varlıkla karşılaşacak kadar şanslı olmuştu? "Seni korkuttum sanırım." –adam Louis'nin bacaklarının dibindeydi, hayır. Bulanık görüntüsünü netleştirmek için gözlerini irileştirdi ve karşısındaki koskocaman gülümseyen surata bakakaldı. Hayır, gamzeleri bir hayal ürünü değildi ve yine hayır, Louis'nin dili tabii ki de dolanmamıştı. "Burada yeni gibisin, dikkatimi çekmiştin de. Amacım seni korkutmak değildi. Kaba davrandıysam üzgünüm."

Louis kirpiklerini bir kez daha kırpıştırdı ve aha, çocuğun göğsü diz kapaklarına değiyordu. Çok yakın, çok fazla yakın. Birisinin, başka bir yabancının kişisel alanını bu kadar hızlı aşması mümkün müydü? Ve Louis'nin kişisel alanına girilmesine izin vermesi?

Her neyse işte, sonuç olarak nefes alamıyordu canım.

Hafif morarmış parlak dudaklardan başka yere bakamıyordu, bakmayı da düşünemiyordu zaten. Dudağının sol çene hizasındaki beninden de gözleriyle uyuşuk daireler çizerken ağzını açtı –ve sonra kapadı. 

Oğlanın selamlayıcı gülümsemesi silindi ve ifadesi tamamen meraka büründü. "Şey, um, sen acaba," hafifçe öksürdü alnındaki bir daha saçı bonesinin içine soktu. Louis'nin bacaklarının yanındaki taşlara ellerini yerleştirip kuvvet aldı ve hafifçe yükseldi. Hah, işte şimdi daha da yaklaşmıştı. Nefes al. "Havuza gelen engellilerden misin?"

Louis, soluk borusuna kaçan tükürüğün acısını şimdi hissetmişti. 

"Ne? Hayır!" İri genç rahatlıkla geriledi ve genel bakışıyla karşısındaki oğlanı izlemeye başladı. "Y-yani, hayır engelli değilim. Sadece biraz heyecanlıyım." 

Adam –veya çocuk?- birkaç saniyeliğine boş bir şekilde durgun suya bakakaldı ve ardından Louis'nin bacaklarını bir kez daha (Ah Tanrım) kavradı. Morarmış fakat bir o kadar da kırmızılarıyla parlayan dudaklarından alttakini dişlerinin arasına aldı. Düşünceli duruşu gene meraka dönmüştü. "Heyecanlısın çünkü..."

"Burada ilk günüm," diyerek onu sevinçle tamamladı. "Yüzme hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyorum fakat tek amacım da bu konu hakkında kendimi kanıtlamak. Gerçekten gergin ve heyecanlıyım."

Genç adam sıcak nefesini dudakları arasından çıkardı ve gülümsedi. Louis, ikisinin bu kadar ten temasına ihtiyaçları olduğunu zannetmiyordu, eli bacağında asitten farksız bir biçimde tenini yakıyordu. Ağırlık gerçekten yoktu, saf ateşten ibaretti.

Gözlüklerini çoktan çıkarmış olduğundan geriye sadece bonesi kalmıştı. Ensesinden yakalayıp alnına kadar çekmişti ve- ah.

Adamın bukleleri vardı!

Louis, dip dibe olmasaydı yavaşça yutkunup yaklaşık beş dakika kendisine gelmeyi deneyebilirdi fakat o karşısındaydı ve ıslaktı ve kahrolası yeşil gözleri ve gamzeleri ve bukleleri vardı. Yüce İsa, çocuk yüzme de biliyordu!

Atlantis'e geldim ben, diye düşündü, siktiğimin Atlantis'ine geldim ve adonisli oğlanlar görüyorum. 

Ensesini pek göremese de saçlarının ıslaklığının kaynağı orasıydı ve açıkçası çocuğun bunu pek umursadığını zannetmiyordu. 

"Madem yenisin," der demez yanındaki havuz taşına kollarını koydu ve bedenini kaslarından kuvvet alarak yukarı çıkarttı. Louis elbette biceplerinin hareket uyumunu izlememiş ve torsosunun uzunluğunun bitmesini beklememişti. Yanına seri bir şekilde oturmasının ardından sağ elini Louis'ye uzattı ve porselen dişleriyle gülümsedi. "Adım Harry. Ve sen de?"

"Louis." dedi elini geri kavrarken. Bu saniyelik bir dokunuştu ve Louis, ten teması için daha fazlasına ihtiyacı olduğunu düşünüyordu. Tanrım, uzaktan kim bilir ne kadar ihtiyaç dolu gözüküyordu. 

Harry dudaklarını birbirine bastırarak sırıtmasına engel olmak istedi fakat başarısız oldu. "Yüzmeyi severim." dedi Louis'nin dudak çevresini incelerken. Louis psikolojik olarak dudaklarını yaladı ve oh, Harry'nin gözlerinden ışıltı mı geçmişti? 

"Yüzmeyi bilmiyorum." O da aynı şekilde başını salladı. Ardından dramatik olmayı kesti. "Öf bilsem ne olacak, spordan nefret ederim ki ben!"

Harry'nin sırıtışı gittikçe büyüdü ve ardından çember oluşturan dudakları gamzelerini ortaya çıkarıp gerildi. Sessizlik bir süre sonra kahkahasıyla dolmuştu. Louis, ne söylediğini hatırlamaya çalışırken karşısındaki oğlanı iri gözleriyle izlemeye devam etti. Ardından saati hatırladı ve bacaklarını ılıklığı çoktan geçmiş soğuk sudan geri çekti. Harry, her hareketini izliyorken kalçasını dışarı çıkarmamak çok zordu. Bel noktalarında hissettiği keskin yanmayı göz ardı etti ve hala oturan kıvırcığa döndü. "Şey, benim gitmem gerek. Dersim başlamak üzere ve koçun üzerinde kötü etki bırakmam istemem. Biliyorsun ya," gözlerini devirdi, "Spor ve ben."

Harry anlıyormuş gibi başını salladı ve bir kez daha güldü. "Sonra görüşürüz, Louis." dedi -sanki Louis'nin ensesine üflüyormuş gibi. 

"Hı hı, şey, evet. Güle güle, ıhım, Harry."

E ne deseydi yani?

***

Adını 'Aiden' olarak öğrendiği oğlanla tanışmasının ardından rahatlamıştı. En azından yanında birkaç kişi vardı ve bu, tüm dikkatleri üstüne toplamasına engel olabilecekti. Şu Aiden'a da ısınmıştı doğrusu. Çocuğun vücudu üçgen olmaya çok meyilli duruyordu ve görünüşe göre Louis'den bin kat daha yüzmeyle alakalıydı. Louis'nin suratına karşı ilk cümlesi "Çok yalnızım ve yüzmeyi bilmiyorum." olsa da samimiyetle onu karşılamıştı. 

İşte, buradaydı; Aiden ile birlikte havlularını askılarına asmış, vücutlarını kısa hareketlerle ısıtmanın ardından havuzun içinde kendilerini bulmuşlardı. Aynı hareketleri onlar gibi tekrarlayan dört kişi daha aralarına katılmıştı. Üç genç kız ve bir tane de iri oğlan suya giriş yaptı. Aiden'ın esmerliğine daha zıt bir şekilde sarışın olan çocuğun ismi Calvin'di. Kızların da ismini sırasıyla Jordan, Lilith ve Kat olarak öğrense de açıkçası hepsi boneli olunca aklında sadece gözlüklerinden önceki silik göz renkleri kalmıştı. 

"Hey, Louis," dedi arkasında duran Aiden. "Biz de yüzme hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyorduk, hâlâ da bildiğimiz söylenemez. Endişelenme, Koç Styles'ın yanındaysan her şeyi halledebilirsin."

Louis gittikçe meraklandığı koçun ismini duyunca daha da heyecanlanmıştı. Acaba adam ihtiyar disiplincilerden miydi, yoksa Louis'nin varlığını bile umursamayacak mıydı?

"Yardımcı olduğun teşekkürler," diye mırıldandı Louis, masumca gülümseyerek. Aiden da gülümsemesinin karşılığını veriyordu ki –yanlış hatırlamıyorsa Jordan depardan hafifçe yükseldi ve bağırarak "Hey, Koç Styles! Bugün de çok ateşli görünüyorsunuz, Efendim!"

Aiden, Louis'den bakışlarını ayırır ayırmaz Louis de aynısını yaptı ve merakla depardan yükselmeyi denedi. Alnının hizasında kalan taşa homurdandı ve gözlerini sıkıca kapayıp açtı. Boyunun kısalığını bir kez daha hatırlamıştı. 

Karşılık olarak gelen ses ise daha cezp ediciydi. "Pembe bonenle sen de öylesin, Jordan!" Gülümsediğini ses tınısı belli ediyordu ve ardından kahkaha attı. "Fakat bunun, yüzeceğin turları azaltacağını zannetmiyorum."

Jordan hariç herkes gülmüştü.

Louis'ye bu belli bir açıdan komik geliyordu fakat Tanrım, kim upuzun turları yüzmek isterdi ki?

Ardından Koç Styles, gün yüzüne çıktı. 

Louis biliyordu ya, kadersizdi. Hep bir aksilik yaşayacak ya da iyi bir şeyi felaketle sonlandıracaktı. Basketbolda da aynı şeyi yaşamıştı, bisiklet sürmede de aynı şeyi yaşamıştı, yüzmede de aynı şeyi yaşayacak gibiydi. Buraya kadar gerçekten iyi geldiğini düşünüyordu. Becerebildiğini zannetmişti. 

Ta ki Koç Styles'ın yarım saat önceki Seks Tanrısı Harry olduğunu çözene kadar.

Harry'nin ifadesi tam dayaklıktı. Sanki bunun olacağından eminmiş gibi Louis'ye başıyla selam vermiş, samimi bir şekilde gülümsemişti. Louis suyun gittikçe ısındığından mıdır nedir yanaklarının ateş bastığını hissediyordu. Yüzme hocası hem flörtöz ve tapılası bir herifti fakat sonuç olarak yüzme hocasıydı ve hm, Louis'nin gözünde daha yaşlı gözükmeye mi başlamıştı? Gerçekten, kaç yaşındaydı bu adam?

Harry, gözlerini gözlerinden ayırmadan küçük çaplı konuşmasına –Louis için büyük. Tanrım; yüzmek- yavaş sesiyle başladı. "Bugünden itibaren aramızda olacak olan yeni üyeyi –kıçımın üyesi- görmüşsünüzdür. Eh, merhaba Louis, seninle takım daha da güzel olacak, umutluyuz."

"Meraklanmayın, beceremeyeceğim için..." diye mırıldandı nefesinin altından. Ardından sessizlik içinde hepsi suratına boş bakışlar atınca kendisini düzeltme ihtiyacı hissetti. "Yani, şey, eee- Kendimi geliştirmek için sabırsızlanıyorum!"

Lilith gülerken Kat başını olumsuz bir biçimde salladı fakat bıyık altından güldüğü belliydi. Jordan ise gözlüğünü düzeltmekle meşguldü. Calvin de saati izlerken Aiden, Louis'nin yanına yaklaştı. "Psst." sesi gayet de duyuluyordu, kısaltmasına gerek yoktu ama Louis ne düzeltme, ne de düşünme ihtiyacı duymuştu. Aklı daha çok su, kıvırcık saç, ıslak, parlayan beden, yeşil göz ve gamzelerdeydi. Kesik sahnelerini birleştirmeye çalışsa da başarısız olmuştu çünkü gene Aiden'ın sesi kulağına vurdu. "O kadar karamsar olma. Bunu halledeceğinden eminim." Louis o güzel kemikli yüzüne sahte kahkahasıyla gülmek istiyordu fakat ardından bunun ne kadar kaba ve gereksiz olacağı düşüncesi aklına gelmişti. Sakin kalacaktı, en azından deneyecekti; yapabilirdi. 

Her şey Zayn'e inat, dudaklarının içleri karıncalanıyordu, Harry'nin ona doğru yaklaşmasıyla nefesini düzenledi. Daha sudan korkuyor, hadi ama!

***

Louis, her girdiği coğrafya sınavında beceriksiz ve geri zekalı olduğunu hatırlardı. Sorulara cevabını bildiği halde cevap vermez, boş bırakır; madde saymaya üşenirdi. Haritalarda gözlerinin kaydığını hisseder, gördüğü her problemde de toplama hariç hiçbir şey yapmaya tenezzül etmezdi. Bir güzel de F alırdı. 

Eh, şu an da ondan bir fark yoktu.

Parmaklarını birleştirip ellerini palet gibi bir biçime sokacağına hafifçe yumruk yapıyor ve kulaçlarını sertçe atıyordu. Kat ile aynı kulvardaydı ve kız dakikada bir yanından geçerken hiç mi hiçbir adım öteye gittiğini düşünmüyordu.

Rezil olacaktı.

Değil Zayn'i faal yapmayı, suda boğulup gidecekti.

"Louis!" dedi Harry sudan başını kaldırması için kollarını sallarken. "Oii!"

İkinci sözcük daha dikkatini çekmiş olacaktı ki yuvarlak kulvara yaslandı ve gözlüğünü çıkardı. "Evet, koç?" Tanrım, ne kadar da garip hissetmişti. Öğrenci- öğretmen konulu pornoda gibiydi ve hmm, Harry'nin bedeni aşağıdan daha da mı uzun gözüküyordu, yoksa o 'V' bölgesi o kadar bitmeyen bir yol muydu? 

"...altı ayak, sağ kol; altı ayak, sol kol..."

Ne zaman gerçek gizemi çözeceğini merak ediyordu doğrusu.

Ya da, hey, asıl soru gerçekten çözebilecek miydi? Alt tarafların sağlamlığını gerçekten görmek istiyordu doğrusu, yanlış anlaşılmasını istemezdi fakat-

"Louis!"

Yanaklarına vuran nem ve beynine vuran düşünceleriyle kızardı. Uzun kirpiklerindeki minik damlaları gözlerini kırpıştırırken yok etti, yavaşça öksürdü. "Evet, Koç Styles?" dedi yavru bir kediyi andıran mırıltısıyla. 

"Beni lütfen dinle. Şimdi bak," Uzun kollarını havaya kaldırır kaldırmaz ensesinden başının arkasına uzattı ve ardından sağ eliyle sol bileğinin üstünü birleştirdi. Koltuk altlarının çaprazının hizasında kaslarını süsleyen yüzücü kanatları gözüküyordu ve Yüce Meryem Aşkına, Louis tırnaklarını oralara batırıp okşamak için her şeyi verebilirdi. Aklını kaybediyordu, gerçekten delirecekti fakat elinde değildi; adam gerçekten bir Yunan Tanrısından farksızdı, ayrıca o fern yaprakları hiç de yardımcı olmuyordu. 

Bacaklarını, olduğu yerde bir ileri bir geri oynatırken kırmızı şortu baldırlarından sıyrılıp kasıklarında taze bir görüntü sergilerken onu dinlemesini nasıl bekleyebilirdi? Sağ kolu, -Louis yanlış hatırlamıyorsa- altı bacak hareketinin ardından geriye gidip eski konumuna dönmüş ve kanatlarını bir kez daha ortaya çıkarmıştı.

Nem çok fazlaydı çok: Nefes alamıyordu canım!

"Tamam mı?" dedi Harry ona umutla bakarken, gülümsüyordu.

Louis kaşlarını rol gereği anlamamış gereği kaldırdı ve başını olumsuz bir biçimde salladı. "Anlamadım ben." dudaklarını büzdü. 

Harry derin bir nefes verdi ve buklelerini karıştırdıktan sonra elini ona doğru uzattı ve parmağını kendisine çekti. "Sudan çık bakalım."

Bu sayede göğsü daha da sıkılaşmıştı, damarlarındaki adrenalinin haddi hesabı yoktu. Merdivenden hızlıca ama kaymamaya özen göstererek çıktı, soğuk rüzgâr dalgasıyla titredi. Harry'nin hizasına geldi ve yüzüne beklentiyle baktı. 

Harry, yüzüne bakmadan öne atılıp kollarını nazikçe kavramıştı. Louis, ince bileklerinde hissettiği dokunuşla teninin yandığını hissetse de dudaklarını sıkıca birbirine bastırdı ve ses çıkarmamak için dua etti. "Bak şimdi," dedi milyonuncu kez. Louis'nin bileklerini kendi gösterdiği pozisyonu gibi kaldırdı, ensesinde birleştirdi ve avuçlarını birbirine sardırttı. "Şimdi böylece çıkış yaptıktan sonra kolların aynen bu şekilde kalacak," bu sefer de arkasından yavaşça eğilmişti –nefesinin yolundan hissediliyordu. Louis sağ diz kapağının arkasındaki eklemde Harry'nin yumuşak elini hissedince titredi (az kalsın ayağı kayıyordu, ah bu flörtün insanlara yaptıkları). Sıktığı dudaklarından istemsizce kıkırtı çıkınca Harry başını kaldırdı ve ona boş bakışlarını atmaya başladı. "Ş-şey," dedi ardından utanarak. Harry'nin hoşlanacağını düşünmüştü fakat tam tersi rezillikten kızarıyordu. "Çok gıdıklanırım ben."

Harry söylediklerini duymazdan geliyor gibiydi çünkü işine geri dönmüştü. 

Bacaklarını –sanki daha da yumuşak olma ihtimali varmış gibi- nazikçe iri ellerine sarmış ve baldırlarını hareket ettirmesi için Louis'yi uyarmıştı. "Sonra, altı kez bacaklarını çırpacaksın ardından sağ kolunu atacaksın. Ve aynı ayak hareketinden sonra bu sefer sol kolunu atacaksın,"

"Altı ayak çok fazla," diye mızmızlandı sessizce. Denemişti fakat gerçekten zor geliyordu. Her şey bir anda öğrenilmezdi fakat en azından bir ilerleme kat etmek istiyordu. "Nefesim yetmiyor ki! Baksana bana, burada durmakta bile zorlanıyorum."

Bel gamzelerine çarpan sıcak nefesin ardından ensesinde de aynı şeyi hissedince Harry'nin yerden kalktığını anlamıştı. Manzarasına şaşkınlık içinde kalkmış kaşlar ve parlak yeşil gözler katılmıştı. Harry dudaklarını aralayıp bir şey söylemek istiyor gibiydi, sadece Louis'nin gözlerine bakmaktan ne düşündüğünü unutuyordu. Sıcak eli bel boşluğuna geçince Louis kesik bir 'ah' sesini ikisinin arasındaki boşluğa bırakmış oldu. 

Aralarındaki tansiyon iyi miydi kötü müydü emin olamıyordu. Eğer Harry ona sonsuza kadar böyle bakacaktıysa, orada mumyalanmaya razıydı. 

Louis klordan kuruyan dudaklarını yaladı ve ah, Harry de aynı hareketi yapıyordu. 

"Kendini hafife alma," dedi başını sallayarak, kaşlarını gene kaldırmıştı. "Ve ayrıca, Louis, Tanrım sen- esnek misin? Bu kadar kıvrılman, normal değil."

Vücudunda dolaşan havuz suyu şimdi kesinlikle soluk borusuna kaçmıştı. 

Birkaç kez öksürmenin ardından soruyu sonunda idrak edebilmişti fakat çok geç olduğundan emindi, sözler bir kere ağzından dökülmüştü. "Evet," diye mırıldanmıştı. "Bayağı esneğimdir, ya ya her yerde, her zaman, her konuda."

Harry'nin gözleri gittikçe irileşirken Louis ne söylediğinin farkına manzarasının sayesinde varmıştı. Ardından gene öksürdü, teşekkürler. "Hayır," öksürük. "Ben, şey," öksürük. "Espri yapıyordum, bilirsin kendi kendime laf sokuş, evet, ehe."

İfadesi eski haline dönmüştü ve Louis derin bir nefes verdi. Harry belindeki elleri çekti, kulvarı işaret etti. "Bence suya girsen iyi olacak," dedi yutkunarak.

***

Louis okuldan sonra her akşam antrenmanlara gitmiş, beş günlük yüzmenin ardından bir güzel de hamlamıştı. İlk gününün ardından spor kulübü sırf dalga olsun diye dolabına pinyatalar yerleştirmiş, antrenmanının üçüncü gününde de okulun haftalık dedikodu gazetesine manşet hazırlamışlardı. Üstüne üstlük bir de yüzme takımı sırf bir marifet olsun (!) diye bonelerini getirmiş, uğur getirir (!) diye Louis'ye imzalatmıştı.

Louis yüzmeden nefret ediyordu.

'Louis William Tomlinson (19), 1.70 boyuyla basketbolda başarısız olunca bazı kaynaklardan aldığımız haberlere göre (tenis takımı) dünden itibaren evinin en yakınındaki bir tesiste yüzme öğrenmeye başlamış. Ayrıca yine duyduğumuza göre (Niall Horan) yüzme koçu, yakışıklı olması yanı sıra üstüne üstlük bekâr ve 26 yaşında! Kim bilir, belki Tomlinson, yüzme öğrenmenin yanı sıra kendisine bir de Posedion'un oğlunu bulur! Eh, ne diyelim, suyun altında yirmi altı bin fersah!'

"Suyun altında yirmi altı bin fersah mı?" dedi yüzünü buruşturarak. Tek sayfalık gazete yaprağını yemek masasına sertçe yapıştırdı, karşısında hiçbir şeyden haberleri yokmuş gibi davranan serserilere baktı. "Siz var ya! Hanginiz boyumun 1.70 olduğunu söyledi?" 

Niall dudaklarında yarım kalan makarnayla gözlerinin içine bakakalırken Zayn gazete sayfasının ucuyla onu izliyordu. Josh parmaklarıyla masada ritim tuttururken güldü. "Bilmeyen var mıydı ki?"

Niall ketçaplı dudaklarının rengiyle bütünleşip kahkahalara boğulurken Zayn burnundan çıkardığı garip sesle gülmemek için kendisini zor tuttuğunu gösteriyordu. Liam elmasını soyarken ifadesini bozmamıştı ve tam tersi Zayn'in bacağına tekmeyi basmıştı. "Çok komik," dedi nefesinin altından. "En son hatırladığıma göre senin de belli başlı yerlerin kısaydı,"

"Heey, okul duşlarında sertleşemediğim için kusura bakma!" diye mızmızlandı esmer oğlan ve omuzlarını silkti. Liam da aynı hareketi yaparken dilini çıkarmıştı. Niall'da aralarına "Tanrıya şükür yere sabun düşürmüyoru-"

"Ah, hadi ama! Yemek yiyoruz burada, Yüce İsa Aşkına," Ed kollarını iki yana açarak gözlerini irileştirdi ve ardından da devirmeyi ihmal etmedi. Louis'ye döndü ve elini çenesine yerleştirdi. "Herkesin konuştuğu şeylerden öte, senin yüzme durumunu daha çok merak ediyorum. Söylesene Lou, yıl sonu için yapılacak olan bahar şenliğinde yarışabilir misin?"

Louis derin bir nefes alıp verdi ve gözlerini kapattı. Yapmak zorundaydı. Yüzebildiğini en kolay böyle gösterebilirdi ve bum, herkes dalga geçmekten vazgeçerdi. Başını Ed'e doğrulayarak salladı, dudaklarını yaladı. "Önce bir öğreneyim de..."

***

Günlerden cumaydı ve hafta sonu şükürler olsun gelmek üzereydi. İyiye gittiğini düşünüyordu, Harry'nin yüzüne bakmamaya özen gösterip –çünkü geceleri yeterince belli başlı rüyalarını dolduruyordu- yüzmeye odaklanması gerçekten iyiydi. Ayrıca adamın ona baktığını ne zaman yakalasa ya hiç hoşnut değilmiş gibi bakıyor ya da Louis'nin ne ara bu kadar kazmalaştığını çözmeye çalışıyor gibi gözüküyordu.

Bugün Lilith ile aynı kulvardaydı, kız jet gibi uçuyordu ve Louis daha ikinci tura başlarken o üçten dönüyordu. Tabii, sonradan fark etmişti ki herkes üçü bitirmiş, Louis'yi bekliyordu.

Bu çok utanç vericiydi işte. 

Harry'den gerçekten hoşlanıyordu, bedeninin karıncalanmasına sebep oluyor, kalbini sıkıştırıyordu ama bu hareketleri sayesinde adam ondan soğumuş gibi gözüküyordu. Tek çare hafta sonunu odasında yalnız başına geçirmekti. Belki de komikliği ve beceriksizliği yüzünden kimse onu istemiyordu. Harry sadece sözde destekleyici kalıyordu. Hareketlerinin bir faydası olduğu söylenemezdi. Zaten Louis, adamı izlemekten yüzdüğünü hatırlamıyordu ki. (Tabii ki de Harry'i izlemişti. Öyle bir şeyin olmayacağını mı zannetmiştiniz?)

Hepsi sudan çıkıp havlulara sarınmış gidiyordu ki Harry'nin seslenmesiyle yerlerinde donakaldılar. Sesi kontrollüydü ve çok keskin bir şekilde kulaklara batıyordu. "Louis." 

Louis'ye seslenmişti fakat bunu herkesin duymasını istiyormuş gibiydi. Aiden'ı arkada bırakıp Harry'nin karşısına geçti ve kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi. "Evet, Koç?"

Harry alnını kırıştırarak derin nefesini hızlıca verdi ve "Louis," dedi bir kez daha. "İki haftadır kendi içinde verdiğin mücadele için seni tebrik ediyorum, ilerleme sarf etmeye çalışıyorsun fakat açıkçası bu performansın bile çok kötü. Ayak çırparken dizlerini büküyorsun, kollar karışıyor, geride kalıyorsun ve daha bir sürü şey."

Yanaklarına hücum eden kaynar kan bir yana gözlerine dolan, burnunda hissettiği acıyla da ağlamasına engel olmaya çalışıyordu. O kadar mı kötüydü? Takımdan atılırsa okul mezun olana kadar onunla dalga geçmekten vazgeçmeyecekti. Sonsuza kadar beceriksiz oğlan olarak kalacaktı ve Tanrım, Harry'nin ona söylediği onca söze, ümitlere ne olmuştu öyle? Sırtında beş çift gözün de bunları duyduğundan emindi, daha da kötü hissediyordu; bayılacak gibiydi. 

"Üzgünüm, elimden gelen tek şey hafta sonu da seninle görüşmek. Belki birkaç birebir saatin sana faydası olur."

Duyduklarına o kadar üzülmüş, arkadaşlarının da ona acımayla bakmasına o kadar bozulmuştu ki bütün hafta sonunu Harry ile geçireceği olduğu gerçeğini aklından çıkarmıştı bile.

 

***

'Louis William Tomlinson (19), bazı kaynaklardan aldığımız bilgilere göre koskocaman spor çantasıyla lüks bir siteye girerken görüldü. Kime ve nereye gittiğini tam olarak bilmiyor olsak da dönüş yolunda pek de normal gözükmeyen kırmızı dudakları ve birbirine girmiş hafif ıslak saçlarıyla çok da hoş gözüküyordu.'

 

***

Bu adam kendisini ne zannediyordu? 

Louis'yi herkesin önünde rezil etmesi yetmemiş gibi bir de başına ek ders çıkarmıştı ve üstüne üstlük evindeki havuzuna, ayaklarının dibine çağırıyordu. Oh ya, ne güzel; hem yüzme bilme hem de seksi oğlana kendini rezil et. Hayır, hem Harry'nin ondan ne farkı vardı ki? Sırf iki kol çırpıp merman gibi ortalıkta geziyor diye kendisini ondan niye üstün görüyordu? Zihninden omuzlarını silkti ve oflayarak Harry'nin sitesinin girişindeki güvenliğe havuzun nerede olduğunu sordu. Harry şükürler olsun ki durumu çoktan kapıdaki adama açıklamıştı çünkü Louis, kendisinde o işi halledecek gücü bulamıyordu. 

Bütün giyinme ve eşyaları yerleştirme faslının ardından havuzdan gelen kulaç sesleriyle adım adım oraya yöneldi. Havuz tesisteki gibi çok büyük sayılmazdı, bir salonu dolduracak kadar genişliği vardı ve alttan yansıyan saks mavisi ışıklandırma etrafı egzotikleştiriyordu. Kulvar olmaması Louis'nin gözüne çarpan ilk şey olmuştu fakat karşısındaki manzarayı fark edince annesinin karnından çıkar çıkmaz görmek isteyeceği ilk şey buymuş gibi gözükmüştü.

Orada, ıslak bedeninde parlayan dövmeleriyle, gözlerini kapatmış derin nefesler alıyordu. Onunla ilk tanıştığı gün de tıpkı böyleydi, tek fark şuan bone takmıyor ve eskisinden daha da arzulayıcı gözüküyordu. Louis'nin ağzı kurumuştu. İnce ve –kendisine göre- sevimsiz dudaklarını yaladı ve ardından Harry'nin yanına doğru yürümeye başladı. Gözlerinin her az açılmasını beklediğinden adımlarını yavaşça atıyor, titreyen bacaklarına hâkim olmakla uğraşıyordu. 

Başını yasladığı taşın yanındaki boşluğa oturdu ve suya bacaklarını sokmakla yetindi. Su öbür havuza göre soğuktu, hatta dondurucu bile denebilirdi. Tanrım, Harry nasıl bu kadar sakin kalabiliyordu?

"Hmm," diye mırıldandı gözleri kapalıyken. Kalın ve çatallı sesi sırıtmaktan gerilen dudakları arasından çıkmıştı. "Dejavu değil de ne?" Louis kızgınlığını unutmuş gibi gözüküyordu, çünkü hemencecik utangaç ama flörtöz kedi moduna girmişti. Kıkırdadı ve sıcak nefesini soğuk havuza doğru verdi. Diyeceği bir şeyi olmadığından titremekle yetinmişti. Harry hareketini fark etmiş olacak ki sırıtışı yüzünden silinmiş, endişeli bakışlarla Louis'nin tarafına dönmüştü. "Sen iyi misin?" dedi merakla ve suya tezat oluşturan sıcak eliyle sol diz kapağını okşamaya başladı. Louis zorlukla başını salladı, kim bilir ne kadar aptal gözüküyordu. "İyi-yim, hıhım, harika." Harry tek kaşını kaldırmış ona şüpheyle bakıyordu. "Titriyorsun, Lou."

Louis bir sürü duygunun karmaşasını yaşıyordu. Bir yandan okul, onunla dalga geçen bir grup sporcu, gazete manşetleri, Harry'nin onu başarısız bulması, Louis'nin hiçbir sporu yapmaya meyilli olan bedeni... Ağlamak istiyordu fakat bir yandan da durumların komikliğine kahkahalara boğularak gülmek istiyordu. Harry''i suda boğmak, ardından yüzme bilmediği halde kurtarmak ve ardından da yüzücü edasıyla onu öpmek isti-Dur, hayır. Hedefinden şaşma, Louis. Yarışmayı unutma. Kazanacaksın, kazanmak zorundasın.

"Ne yarışması?" 

Ah Tanrım, aklını kaçırdığı yetmemiş gibi bir de sesli düşünüyordu! 

Louis kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi ve ardından Harry'e sırtını dikleştirerek bakmaya başladı. "İki hafta sonra okulda bahar şenliği var. Yüzme yarışması düzenliyoruz," yutkundu ve devam etti. "Yarışmayı kazanmam gerekiyor. Kendimi kanıtlamam ve bütün herkesi benimla dalga geçmekten vazgeçirmem gerek."

Harry kaşlarını çatmış bir şekilde düşünceli gözüküyordu. "Onların düşüncelerini kafana takıyorsun, çünkü..."

"Çünkü Koç Styles, insanlar tarafından dalga geçilmekten bıktım. Sırf bedenim ortalama insanlar gibi sade ve çirkin değil diye eleştiriliyorum. Tanrım, spor bölümü her gün dolabıma tebrik kartı bırakıyor, bundan daha üzücü ne olabilir? Benim de canım acıyabiliyor, dalganın bir sınırı, boyutu var?"

Harry, bulunduğu konumdan çoktan ayrılmış, Louis'nin diz kapaklarının hizasına gelmişti. Sıcak eli sol dizinden ayrılmamış, tam tersi boşta kalan eliyle de diğer bacağını kavramıştı. Louis, onun ne yaptığını kafa karışıklığıyla tahmin etmeye çalışırken bacaklarının yavaşça açılmasına şahit oluyordu. Boynunun sağ tarafındaki damar, işte şimdi patlayacaktı. Parmaklarını avuç içlerinde saklarken elleri bembeyaz kesilmiş, soğuktan ve pozisyondan daha da titremişti. Harry Styles, karşısında, Louis Tomlinson'ın bacaklarını aralamış, iri omuzları ve göğsüyle ayakta dururken alnını alnına yaslamıştı. Bir şey söylemek için dudaklarını aralamıştı ki Louis sözünü kesmeyi tercih etti. 

"Sakın bana umut verici sözler söyleyip edebiyat yapma, bayım. Beni herkesin ortasında rezil eden ve kötü olduğumu ima eden sensin," dedi kaşlarını ukalaca havaya kaldırarak. Gözlerini oynak bir şekilde devirmesinin ardından bakışlarını sersemce gülen Harry'e geri çevirdi. Alnını alnına gerçekten yaslıyordu (Louis daha öncesini halüsinasyon zannetmişti) ve her an ortaya çıkmaya hazır gamzeleriyle ona gülümsüyordu. "Yüzmeyi severim." dedi alakasız bir biçimde sırıtırken. 

Louis omuzlarını umursamazca silkti ve "Yüzmeyi bilmiyorum." diye tamamladı onu. 

Harry sessizce kıkırdadı, yeşil gözleri mavi ışıklandırmada nedense daha kolay ayırt edilir olmuştu. Louis'nin gözlerine eğlenceli beklentisiyle bakakaldı. "Spordan nefret ettiğini de söylemeyecek misin?" bakışlarındaki keyif anında başka bir şeye, dumanlı irislere, arzuya dönmüştü. 

"Şimdi bir bakalım," dedi son kelimeyi uzatarak Louis. Dalgayla karışmış olan mantığıyla yeşil gözleri çözmeye çalışmaya başladı. "Spordan nefret ediyorum, yüzmeden nefret ediyorum ve bayım, senden nefr-"

Onu susturan, Harry'nin sıcacık dudakları olmuştu. 

Aceleci değildi; alt dudağını kavraması, yavaş hareketleriyle dilini dudağının içine sürtmesi ve iki yanağını ustaca ama bir o kadar da nazikçe kavrayan elleri bulutların üstünde, yıldızların altında ve şeytanla dansın doruklarında hissettiriyordu. 

Louis kuru dudaklarındaki hoş ıslaklıkla dağınık bir şekilde inledi. Zihninden binlerce şey geçerken bir yandan sadece Harry, Harry, Harry, ve Harry'i düşünüyordu. Hareketleri ikisinin de hızlı değildi fakat nefes almaya da vakit harcamak, bir şans bile vermek istemiyorlardı. Louis dudaklarını daha da aralayıp Harry'nin dilini dilinde hissetmeyi beklerken kesik nefeslerini tüketmiş, inlemekten başka bir şey yapamamıştı. Daha fazlasını, daha da fazlasını isterken kendisini durdurmakta zorlanıyordu. Harry, açısını daha da kolaylaştırmak için Louis'nin çenesini dikleştirirken kirpikleri arasından gözleri kapalı oğlana bakmaya başladı. Cennet, diye düşünmüştü. Şeytanla gerçekten dans ediyor. Louis, yeşilleri üstünde hissetmiş(ciddi anlamda bakıyordu) ve fırsattan istifade nefesini düzenlemeye çalışmıştı. 

"H-Harry," dedi göğsünün sürekli inip çıkmasını göz ardı ederek. Çene kemiğine oradan da boynuna inen dudaklar, Louis'nin köprücük kemiğinde durmuş, işaretlenmek için yeterince beyaz olduğunu düşününce dişlerinin arasından dili ve dudaklarıyla yumuşak teni emmeye koyulmuştu. Louis, bu kadar hareket, duygu ve ateşin çok çok fazla ve yoğun olduğunu düşünüyordu. Boynundaki dudaklara olan dikkati bacakları arasındaki hareketlilikle dağılmıştı. Karşısındaki buklelere tutunma ihtiyacı hissederken Louis, bir kez daha inlemiş, Harry'nin kalçasına bacaklarını sarmıştı. "H-Haz," dedi istemsizce. Islak rüyalarını doldurduğu her seferde Harry'i böyle çağırıyordu. "Mhmm," diye mırıldandı uzun oğlan karşılık olarak. Kulağına nemli nefesiyle fısıldıyordu. "Nefesimi kesiyorsun, Lou" Alnını Louis'ninkine yasladı. Suyun yansıması Louis'nin gözlerinde ayna misali bir duruşa sahipken Harry, kendisini ona bakmaktan alıkoyamıyordu. "Tıpkı seni gördüğüm ilk zamandaki gibi."

Louis bacaklarının arasından akıp gitmeye hazır duran sertliğini göz ardı edebilse belki gözlerini devirir ve ona ne kadar şapşal bir cümle kurduğunu hatırlatırdı fakat dediğimiz gibi, ereksiyonu canını yeterince acıtıyordu, tek yapabildiği kıkırdamak olmuştu. (Fakat Louis kimdi ki Harry'nin cümlelerinde sessiz kalacaktı?) "Ya ya," dedi kıkırdamaya devam ederken. "O korkunç şortlarla kalp krizi geçirtmişimdir, eminim." Harry gözlerini irileştirip sırıtışıyla onu onaylarken Louis, omzuna yavaşça vurdu. "Ayrıca o bir kız şortuydu, sersem."

"Eh, o kalçalar bende olsa ben daha fazlasını giyerdim."

"Heey, vücudumu inceleme zamanını nereden bulduğunu sorabilir miyim acaba?"

Harry gözlerini devirdi. "Hadi ama Louis, suyun üstünden o hatları görmemek imkânsız olurdu," dedi gülerek. Louis alınmış rolünü yapmaya hal bulamadığından sadece kızardı. Nefesinin altından birkaç tane daha 'şapşal' terimleri kullandıktan sonra kollarını Harry'nin boynuna doladı. "Şuan çok kötü bir biçimde tahrik olduğumu biliyorsun değil mi?" dedi kırmızı yanaklarının onu sersemletmesine aldırmadan. "Ve beni buraya antrenman yapmak için çağırdığını?"

Harry omuzlarını silkti, alt dudağını umursamazca büzdü ve ardından da Louis'nin burnuna öpücük kondurdu. "Kim yüzeceğimizi söyledi?" Louis şaşkınlıkla ağzını açarken kaşlarını havaya kaldırmıştı. "N-ne?" Bacakları arasındaki oğlanı iyice tanısa onun utandığını zannedecekti. "Biliyorsun işte," diye mırıldandı. "Seni görmek için falan..." Sonlara doğru sesi kısıldı ve başını sağa sola salladı. Louis daha da kızarıyor, göğsü her an yerinden çıkacakmış gibi oluyordu. "Oh." dedi duyduklarını yedirmeye çalışarak. "Oh?" Harry dudaklarını birbirine bastırmıştı, devamını getirmeyecek gibi gözüküyordu. "Bir dakika," dedi Louis şaşkınlıkla. "Sırf sen beni daha fazla göreceksin diye herkesin önünde boşuna mı rezil oldum? 

"Rezil olmak sayılmaz canım. Beş kişiler alt tarafı."

"Harry!"

"E ama ne yapayım? Başka bir şey aklıma gelmemişti."

"Sersem," dedi Louis gülmesine engel olmaya çalışarak. Kızamıyordu fakat bir yandan da köpürüyordu."Benden yedi yaş büyük olduğuna inanamıyorum."

İkisinin dudakları daha bilinçli ve hızlı birleşirken Harry, Louis'yi göğsünden geriye doğru yavaşça itti. Alt dudağının içini diliyle ıslatmış bir şekilde emiyordu. Küçük oğlan, sırtını sudan sıcak olan süslü mermere yaslayınca bacakları arasından yükselip üzerine kuvvetini veren kaslı bedenle inledi. Dudaklarını dudaklarından ayırdı ve köprücük kemiklerinde ıslak öpücükler koymaya koyuldu. Louis daha fazla ne kadar dayanabileceğini kestiremiyordu fakat Harry, sağ eliyle kasıklarında belirince yüksek sesine hiç de engel olmamıştı. "Louis," dedi fısıltıyla karışık inlemesiyle. "Seni iyi hissettirmeme izin ver." 

Bir onay vermesine gerek bile yoktu.

Sıkı kırmızı şortunun lastikleri belini daha fazla sıkmadan Harry, ustalıkla Louis'nin üstünden çıkardı. Louis başını eğdiğinde yeşil gözlerle buluşmuştu ve siktir, Harry bir Tanrıdan farksız gözüküyordu. Şiş pembe dudakları aralanmıştı ve yeşil gözleri yavaşça kararırken çoktan tahrik olmuştu bile. Başparmağıyla aletinin başını okşarken Louis'nin çığlıkları boş havuzu çoktan doldurmaya başlamıştı. Harry, yaklaşık bir dakika boyunca sürdürdüğü işkencenin ardından dilini yavaşça elleri arasındaki alete sürtmeye koyuldu. Louis gözlerini kapamamak için kendisini zorlasa da zevk ve yanma hissi onu sarhoş ediyor, istemsizce kendisini geriye atıyordu. 

Harry can acıtıcı derece yavaş hareket ediyordu ve dudakları arasındaki oğlanın sabırsızlıkla kıvranmasına sebep oluyordu. "H-Haz, lütfen," sol bacağını sırtına sararken sağ eliyle de bir grup bukleyi kavramıştı. Harry dudaklarını sıkılaştırıp uzunluk boyunca dilini kaydırdı, burnunu karşısındaki minik göbeğe değdirdi. Yuvarlak şekline bürünmüş olan dudaklarından dolayı gamzeleri tamamen ortaya çıkıyordu ve Tanrım, Louis gerçekten nefes alamıyordu.

Harry hızlandı ve hızlandı. Buklelerinin biraz fazla çekilmesinin umursamadan sağ eliyle de bütün kısımlarını okşarken Louis'nin sesleriyle daha fazla hızlanıyordu. Gözlerini bir an kapamadan Louis'ye keskin bakışlarını yollamış, kıvrıldığı her anı aklında tutmuştu. Louis, uzun süredir hissetmediği yanma hissinin gittikçe artmasıyla nabzının kontrolünü kaybetti, Harry'yi uyarma ihtiyacıyla daha fazla bukle çekti. "Har-ry! Ahh,siktir- Harry!" Islak dudaklar derisinden ayrılmıştı fakat temposunu kaybetmeyen eller onu daha da sıkı kavramıştı. "Buradayım, hayatım," dedi çatlamış kalın sesiyle. O da manzarasıyla büyüleniyordu. Yanakları kızarmış ve ısırılmaktan minik kan toplanmış dudakları ayrılmıştı. Mavi gözlerinin yarısı kısılmıştı ve uzun kirpiklerinin arasından Harry'i izlerken rüyadan farksızdı. "Harikasın Lou, parlıyorsun. Benim için kendini bırak güzellik, yapabilirsin."

Louis gözlerini sımsıkı kapatırken bacaklarını daha da sıktı, Harry'nin üzerinde yükselen bedeniyle rahatlamaya çalıştı. Kuru dudaklarını kavrayan ıslaklar üzerinde oynarken kesik nefesini aralarına bıraktı ve çıkardığı ince çığlığıyla Harry'nin eline kendisini bıraktı. Gözleri hala kapalıydı ki duyduğu "Hey, bana bak," talimatıyla yeşil gözleri arzuyla aradı. Az önceki olay çok normal ve basit bir şeymiş gibi geliyordu ki şimdi ikisi de birbirine gülerek bakıyordu. Harry gamzelerini çıkararak kahkaha atmaya başladı. "O ses neydi öyle?" dedi yanağını okşarken. "İnlemelerin sayesinde orgazm geçirecektim." Kaşlarını alayla oynattı.

"Ah Tanrım." dedi Louis utançla yüzünü kapatarak. "Bu cümleyi lütfen bir daha kurma, yeterince ateş basmış durumdayım." Harry parlayan yüzüyle onu sessizce izliyordu ve bu rahatsız edicinin ötesinde, gerçekten utanç vericiydi. Yüzme öğretmeninin evinin havuzunda yine yüzme öğretmeni tarafından emilmişti ve oturmuş durumun komikliğini de konuşuyordu! "Şey, hm, teşekkürler. Şey için yani..."

Harry kıkırdadı ve başını salladı. "Çok tatlısın," daha başka bir fırsat tanımadan dudaklarını Louis'ninkilere bastırdı. Minik burnuna da bir öpücük kondurmasının ardından parlayan yanaklarıyla gülümsedi. "Şimdi, yüzmeye var mısın?"

Louis bu sefer hayır demeye niyetli değildi işte.

***

Harry ile olan 'özel ders'inin üstünden bir hafta geçmişti ve görünüşe göre Louis gayet de güzel ilerleme kat ediyordu. Festival bu hafta sonuydu, hazırlıklar çoktan başlamış, komiteler teker teker belirlenmişti. Yılın en güzel zamanı buydu fakat Louis, bu seferlik emin değildi. Hayır, yüzmeden dolayı değildi. Sadece küçük bir aksilikle her şeyin mahvolmasından korkuyor ve bir yıl daha dalga konusu istemiyordu. Kendisine olan güveniyle kurtulabileceğini düşünüyordu, Harry de aynısını ima etmişti. 

Harry.

O günden sonra bir türlü yalnız kalamasalar da her fırsatta Louis'nin bir noktasına tenini sürtmeyi ihmal etmiyor, bedenini ateşe vermekten çekinmiyordu. Aynı zamanda birbirlerine attıkları kaçamak bakışların yanında flörtöz gülüşmeler, fısıldaşmalar eksilmiyordu. Birlikte miydiler? Hayır, Louis öyle olduklarını zannetmiyordu. Daha bu konunun ilk harfi bile ağza alınmamıştı. Sadece eğleniyorlardı. Yoksa Louis, konuyu konuşmaya utandığından geçiştiriyor muydu? Öyle miydi? Her neyse, Harry bir şey yapmadan adım atmayacaktı bile. 

Ama Louis tutuluyordu. Bundan emindi. Ona her baktığında kalbi hızla atıyor, gözlerinin berraklığını özlem ve merakla inceliyor, dudaklarının gamzelerini ortaya çıkararak gerilmesini keyifle izliyordu. Havuzda beline yerleştirdiği ellerin orada bulunmasını, başını boynunun boşluğuna yaslarken kolları arasında sonsuza kadar kalmayı istiyordu. Harry'nin de böyle düşündüğünü umuyordu. 

'ev adresini alabilir miyim:)) –h x'

"Şuna baksanıza," Niall'ın sesi duyuldu ve ardından elinde tuttuğu okul gazetesinin sayfasını havaya kaldırdı. Liam gözlerini kısarak kâğıdı okurken Zayn çoktan okumuş olduğunu ifade eden bir şekilde omzunu silkti. 

'evimi soymaya mı geleceksin seni sersem, hayır vermiyorum. –l x'

"Ne yazmışlar bu sefer?" dedi Louis ilgisizce. Telefonuna sırıtarak bakakalmışken okul gazetesini pek taktığı söylenemezdi. 

"Yarışta sırt üstü yüzeceğini yazmışlar."

"Yani?"

Liam kaşları çatık bir şekilde ona baktı. "Yüzebiliyor musun?"

Louis gözlerini devirdi ve iç çekti. Tanrım, son bir aydır yapmaya çalıştığı şey neydi? 

'evini değil ama bazı şeyleri soyma planım var;))'

'tanrım haz bu çok romantik-_-'

'heey'

'neden adresimi istediğini söyleyecek misin?'

"Yüzmeyi biliyorum, geri zekâlılar," dedi dişlerinin arasından. "Sadece sevmiyorum. Vücudumu kötü gösteriyor."

"Yüzdüreni seviyorsun ama." dedi esmer arkadaşı araya girerek. Pişkince sırıtmasını Louis telefonundan başını kaldırarak gördü ve dudaklarını büzmenin ardından dilini çıkardı. "Kes sesini, Zaynie," dedi sanki dediği yalan bir şeymiş ve şuan aynı kişiyle mesajlaşmıyormuş gibi. 

'seni özledim.' 

Louis tüm tansiyonu bozup daha dün onu antrenmanda gördüğünü hatta serbest yüzerken kurbağa ayak yaptığı için fırça yediğini hatırlatmak istiyordu fakat uyuşan midesi ve bacak arasıyla kendisine limit koydu. Portakal suyunu burnuna kaçırmamaya dikkat etti, hafifçe öksürdü, gözlerini telefon hariç her yere odaklamaya çalıştı. Beni görmeye ihtiyacı mı var acaba? Benim de ona olan ihtiyacım gibi mi? Tanrım, her şey ne kadar karışıktı öyle. (Ya da Louis durduk yere işleri zorlaştırıyordu.) Zihnen kendisini tokatladı ve sırtını dikleştirdi. Geri cevap olarak ev adresini yazmaya koyulmuştu ki Harry'den bir mesaj daha geldi.

'kendi yatağında uzanmış bir şekilde kırmızı dudaklarını aralayarak ismimi söylerken seni görmeye ihtiyacım var."

Louis yavaşça yutkundu. Siktirsiktirsiktir, Harry n'apıyorsun ya?

Ne zaman yetişkin adamlarla 'sexting' yapma konumuna gelmişti? Hele de yüzme hocasıyla? Ve adam çok seksi aynı zamanda şapşal fakat tapılasıysa? 

Yüce Meryem Aşkına, bir an önce ev adresini söylese iyi olacaktı. 

***

Gazete sayfasını ters çevirdi ve bu sefer yazıları başı eğik okumaya çalıştı. Bir şey değişmiyordu, hayır. Kafa karışıklığıyla masasına sayfayı geri bıraktı ve sandalyesinin üzerindeki çantasına yöneldi. 

Yarın yarış vardı ve gazetede sırt üstü yüzeceği yazıyordu. 

Hayır, yanlış okumamıştı gerçekten sırt üstü yüzeceği yazıyordu.

Louis'nin en berbat yüzdüğü dalın bu olması sizi şaşırtmış mıydı?

Minik bir çıkıklıkta olan göbeği suda burnundan önce dışarı çıkıyordu, bir de yetmezmiş gibi nefes almaya kalkışırken su yutuyordu! 

Bitmişti, gerçekten mahvolacaktı. Bütün bir dönem bu saçmalığı yeterince çekmişti, bir yıl daha katlanmak gerçekten istemiyordu. Fakat görünüşe göre yarın, ölüm fermanını imzalayacaktı. Sinirle bonesini çantasına fırlatırken istemsizce kesik nefesini hıçkırıkla verdi. Ağlamayacaktı, sadece içinde tutmak yorucu ve zor geliyordu. Çekmecesine yönelip havlu çıkarmaya koyulmuştu ki camının titreşimiyle irkildi. Yerinde donakaldı ve sabırla aynı sesin tekrarını dinledi. Merakla sesin kaynağına yaklaşırken perdesini kaldırdı. Chesire kedisi misali gülüşüyle onu karşılayan çocuğa ve parlak irislere bakakaldı. 

"Tırmanıcılıkta da başarılı olduğumu söylemiş miydim?" diye ritimli konuştu gamzelerini daha da çıkartarak. Kaşlarını şapşalca oynattı ve direklerdeki kollarını sıkılaştırdı. 

"Harry," dedi Louis gözlerini devirerek. Perdeyi arkasına atıp camının kulpuna elini yasladı. "Şuan giriş katta bulunduğumuzun farkındasın değil mi?"

Farkında değilmiş rolü yapıp şaşkın pozunu Louis'ye verdi, ardından kıkırdadı. "Her zaman zeki oğlanlara tutulmuşumdur zaten."

"S-sen ne..." Gözleri irileşirken camı daha da açtı. Duyduklarını yedirmeye çalışırken kuru dudaklarını yaladı ve Harry'nin içeri gelmesini bekle- ah, tahta parkelerin üstüne kendisini bulmuştu. 

Belinde nereden geldiği bilinmez parmaklar sıkılaşmış, aynı zamanda da ensesini kavrayan elin tutuşu yumuşacıktı. Kapalı gözlerini araladığında göğsünün yerinden çıkacakmış gibi hissetmesinin nedenini de çözmüş oldu: Harry resmen üzerinde boylu boyuna uzanıyor, onu izliyordu, teşekkürler. Louis uzun kirpiklerini kırpıştırdı ve anlayamadığı yeşil gözlerin tonunun yavaşça mavilere kaymasını inceledi. 

 

"Ups," diye mırıldandı gülmemek için dudaklarını kasarak. Gamzeleri hala ortadaydı ve suratından sırıtış akıyordu. Louis'nin dudaklarının her hareketiyle birlikte çenesini dikleştirirken kendi dudaklarını yalamayı ihmal etmemişti. 

"Merhaba," dedi Louis, fısıldayarak. Alnına düşen bukleleri yüzünden çekip kulağının arkasına yerleştirirken masumca gülümsedi. Nefes alış verişleri kesik ve yoğundu ki bu pek umurlarında sayılmazdı çünkü dalgın bir bakışmanın ardından sıcak dudaklar yavaşça birleşmişti. Louis'nin sert halısı birden yumuşacık bir buluta dönüşürken, Harry'nin dokunuşlarıyla birlikte yıldızlara daha yaklaşmıştı. Kuvvetli kollar ayaklarını yerden kesmiş (gerçekten kuvvetli) ve gerçek dünyanın çerçevesindeki buluta bedenini sermişti. Louis ne hissettiğini çözemese de mutluluktan ağlayacak gibi olduğunu düşünüyordu. Harry buradaydı, Harry yatağındaydı, Harry onu sarmış, öpüyordu. Dudaklarını saniyelik ayırmasıyla Harry'nin eli yatağın ucuna ulaştı ve odada kesik nefeslerden başka bir şey daha duyuldu.

Bir hışırtı. 

Louis ilk 'tahmin ettiğim şey mi-' diyecekti ki siyah beyaz kâğıdı Harry'nin elinde görünce derin bir 'of' çekti. Harry'nin sıcaklığı vakum gibi ondan çekilmişti. Yatağında doğrulmuş, elindeki kâğıdı okuyordu. Gerçekten beklediği tepkiyi görüp göremeyeceğini merak eden Louis, Harry'nin her hareketini izlemeye başladı. Dudakları çizgi halinde, başını eğmiş, gözleri çorap söküğü gibi kâğıtta ilerliyordu. Okuması bittikten sonra gözlerini son cümleden ayırmadı. "Lou," diye mırıldandı korkutucu sessizliğin ardından. "Hayatım, bu ne?" 

Omuzlarını silkti ve kâğıda bakarak başını salladı. "Biliyorum, sadece iyi tarafından bak."

"Louis," dedi Harry en sonunda yüzüne bakarak. "Burada," gazete kâğıdını elinde acımasızca salladı. "Yarışta sırt üstü yüzeceğin yazıyor."

Louis gülmek istiyordu, kâğıdı yırtıp, yarışı unutup bir daha öpücüklere boğulmak istiyordu. Fakat Harry, karşısında o kadar şaşkın ve sinirli duruyordu ki kendi iyiliği için durmayı beceriyordu."Şey, o kadar zor değil canım. Hatırlasana-"

"Louis, sırt üstün çok kötü."

"Kaba olma."

"Ne demek istediğimi biliyorsun."

Louis omuzlarını dikleştirdi ve alt dudağını hızlıca ısırdıktan sonra ağlamamayı diledi. İki dakika önceki hareketlerinden bu duruma nasıl gelmişlerdi? Bu konuyu konuşmak istemiyordu. Okulda yeterince konuşuluyordu. Bir yıl daha bu başlığın alt başlıklarını duymaya katlanacak değildi. Kâğıdın sesiyle bir kez daha gözlerini kucağından çekti ve başını kaldırdı. Harry alnını alnına yaslayacağı bir hizada, gözlerini izliyordu. Yanağına bir öpücük kondurmasının ardından aynı yeri okşamaya başladı. "Louis," dedi sadece ikisinin duyabileceği bir seste. "Yarışa girmeni istemiyorum."

Ne?

"Harry, sen ne-"

Odada yankılanacak kadar yüksek bir ses tonuyla nefesini verdi. "Biliyorum, ilk duyduğun zaman saçma ve komik geliyor fakat gerçekten böyle istiyorum. Senin yüzme öğretmenin olmam da bunu mutlaka istediğim anlamına da gelmez. Lütfen, gitme."

Louis yaşadığı duygu değişimleri sayesinde çıldıracak gibiydi, gözlerinin sinirle dolmasına inanamıyordu. "Sen ne dediğinin farkında mısın?" dedi ona inanamayarak bakarken. "Girmeme gibi bir şansım yok."

"En kötü olduğun branşı vermişler, görmemekte neden bu kadar ısrarcısın? Bütün antrenmanların boyunca sana bunu öğretmekle uğraştım ama diğerlerinde daha iyisin. Sırt üstü yüzemiyorsun, hadi ama! Tanrım, Louis, bütün bir yıl boyunca dalga geçilmek mi istiyorsun?"

Odada bir yerlerde camların kırıldığına emindi. 

Ya da kalbinin.

"Bütün bir yıl boyunca," dedi gözlerini sıkıca kapatarak. "Zaten dalga geçildim. Sırf basket atamıyorum, dolabımın en üst rafına uzanamıyorum, hızlı yürüyemiyorum diye okul gazetelerinde manşetlere konu oldum. Yüzme, en azından bir yıl insanları susturacağım ilaç olacaktı. Birkaç küçük şeyi başarabildiğimi düşünüyordum. " Yatağından kalktı ve Harry'nin kollarından, gözlerin uzaklaşmayı umdu. "Tek kurtarıcım kendimden başkası değildi." dedi kollarını belinde çaresizce sararak. Dudağını bir kez daha ısırdı fakat bu sefer gözyaşlarına engel olamamıştı. "Yarışa gitmezsem sonsuza kadar korkak tavuk olarak anılacağım. Bir yılla kalmayacak, mezun olduğumdaki anılarımda bile bulanacak. Fakat orada bulunup yenilirsem, en azından çabaladığımı görecekler. Gitmek zorundayım."

Harry yatağından doğrulmuştu. Şaşkın ve kafası karışmış ifadesiyle can acıtıcı gözüküyordu. "Louis," dedi elini uzatmaya çalışarak. "Ne demek istediğimi anlamıyorsun."

"Belki de artık anlamak istemiyorumdur," dedi omuzlarını silkerek. Gözyaşları keskin bir şekilde yanaklarını ıslatırken bulunduğu duruma inanamıyordu. "Onca gün okulda dalgalara maruz kalırken yanımda sadece tek bir kişinin, destekleyici olması umuduyla yanıp tutuşmuştum. Ardından seninle tanıştım. Sana güvenmiştim. Kimse bana inanmazken yanımdaydın, desteğini fazlasıyla gösteriyordun." 

Harry, dirseğine sıcak elini yerleştirir yerleştirmez Louis, kollarını ondan çekip bir adım daha geriye attı. "Herkesten beklerdim fakat sen," hıçkırdı ve başını salladı. "Bana olan inancını böyle gösterdiğin için teşekkür ed-"

"Louis."

"Lütfen yarışı izlemeye gelme."

"Louis!" dedi bir kez daha ve adımlarıyla yanaştı. 

İnatla başını sallarken onun ihtiyaçlı sesini duymamayı tercih etti. "Defol evimden." Kendi odasında artık eskisi kadar güçlü olmayan bedeni arkasında bıraktı ve banyoya, daha fazla ağlama merkezine yöneldi. 

***

Louis parmaklarında tırnak kaldığından şüpheliydi.

Yanından geçen herhangi biri mutlaka şans dilemeden geçmiyor, omzuna güven veren vuruşlar atıyordu. Karşında duran havuza kirpiklerini kırpıştırarak bir kez daha baktı ve ardından hızlıca dolan tribünlerde göz gezdirdi. 

Harry yoktu.

Gelmeyecekti de zaten. Onu orada görmeyi istemiyordu zaten. Yüzündeki hayal kırıklığını görmektense açık açık söylemesini tercih etmişti, evet. Fakat bu yine de Louis'nin acısını bir gram azaltmıyordu. 

Onu görmeye ihtiyacı vardı ve burada değildi.

Salağın tekiydi. Kalbini gerçekten kırmıştı, basbayağı Louis'nin beceremeyeceğinden emindi ama söylemeseydi olmaz mıydı canım?

Kalbi acıyordu –şey bir de tırnakları.

Havuzdan kaçıp Harry'nin yanına gitmek, sonsuza tokattan sonra sarılıp vurduğu yerleri okşamak istiyordu. Kollarını boynuna dolayıp hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlamak, onurunu kırdığı için sövmek istiyordu. Ardından onu sevdiğini söylemek... Tanrım, en son ne zaman hayatı normaldi ki işlerin bu kadar karıştığını söyleyebilecekti? Kalbini bu kadar kırmasını göz ardı etmesinin sebebi belliydi. Sadece söylemek utanç verici geliyor, bir yandan kendisine inanmadığı için haklı buluyordu. 

Harry'den hoşlanmıyordu; Harry'e âşık olmuştu. 

Ve kahrolası takvime bakarsak, şuan bunun farkına varmak için çok geçti çünkü ortada ne bir beyaz boneli Perseus vardı ne de dövmeli seks tanrısı. Kirpiklerini bir kez daha kırpıştırdı ve havuza attığı boş bakışlarından kurtulup bornozunu çıkardı. Tezahüratların haddi hesabı yoktu. Asıl sorunsa daha yarış başlamamıştı bile!

Yüzme takımının en acemileriyle yarışacaktı. Kulüp böyle daha toleranslı ve merhametli hissetmişti görünüşe göre. Louis gözlerini devirdi ve ardından depar taşından dizlerini kırarak suyun sıcaklığına baktı. Harry ile yüzdüğü havuzdan daha sıcaktı bu yüzden omuzlarını silkti ve ısınmaya koyuldu. 

Görünüşe göre berbat bir yarış geçirecekti.

***

Suya çivileme girdi ve deparın taşına ellerini yerleştirdi. Bacaklarını içine sıkıca çekerken sırtını da kamburlaştırdı, diz kapaklarını göğsüne değdirdi. Ah Tanrım, burada ne işi vardı? Eve gitmek istiyordu. Zaten neden yüzmeye kalkışmıştı ki? Kimse onun yapabileceğine inanmıyordu, nereden çıkmıştı kendi başına bir işe kalkışmak? Saniyelik göz taramasıyla bir kez daha tribünlere baktı ve geniş omuzlu, bukleli oğlanı aramaya koyuldu. Hakemin sesini duyduğunda gözlüğünü bir kez daha sıkılaştırdı ve yüzerken ağlamayacağına söz verdi. 

Harry hala yoktu ve yarış başlıyordu. 

"Yerlerinize geçin," sesiyle göğsünü öne daha çekti ve yukarı! 

Yunus edasıyla çift bir şekilde birleştirdiği ayaklarını kalçalarıyla birlikte salları, yüzeye çıkmak için çevikçe hareket etmeye koyuldu. Suyun içinden gördüğü kırmızı bayraklarla yarıladığını anlamış, bir yandan da yüzeye çıkabilmişti. Hızlıca sağ kolunu geriye atarken Harry'nin tembihlediği en önemli şeyi aklına getirmeye çalıştı. "Sağ kolunu atarken, sağ kalçanı da hafifçe yana çıkar ve o ikisini yapmakla uğraşırken ayağını çırpmayı unutma. Aynısı sol için de geçerli."

Sağ kol, sol kol giderken ikinci kırmızı bayrak setini gördü ve nefesinin kesilmemesi için uğraştı. "Bayrağı gördüğünde, dört kez kol at-saymayı unutma sakın. Yoksa kafanı çok sert çarpabilirsin. Deparı hiç beklemediğin an suratının dibinde bulabilirsin, bu yüzden dördüncü kulacının ardından önüne dön, takla at. Takla atmayı biliyorsun, değil mi Louis?" 

Tabii ki de, biliyordu. Ne sanmıştınız, adamı izlemekten alt tarafı bir takla atmayı öğrenemeyeceğini mi?

İçinden bir, iki, üç, dört saymasının ardından hızlıca önüne döndü ve ikinci çıkışını taklasıyla birlikte yapmış oldu.

Yolu yarılamıştı ve Louis, ölmek üzereydi. Bacaklarını artık çırpabileceğini hissetmiyor, kollarını attıkça suya battığını düşünüyordu. Yanına da baksa motivesinin mahvolacağını bildiği için sadece düşüncelerine odaklanıyor, otomatikleşmiş bedenine engel olamıyordu. Ayrıca tribünlerden ses geliyor mu emin değildi, bir sürü çığlığı duymayı bekliyordu hâlbuki. 

Bir kez daha Harry'i göz ucuyla aramaya çalıştı. Buğulu gözlüğünden tek gördüğü hareketlilikti, yüzleri seçemiyordu. Hayal kırıklığıyla gözlerini açıp kapadı, yorgunlukla ayaklarını çırpmaya devam etti. Dönüşte de iki bayrak görmesi gerekiyordu, ilkini gördü mü hatırlamıyordu, ikinciyi gördü mü onu da hatırlamıyordu. Düşüncelerine o kadar dalmıştı ki yerini de unutacak gibiydi. 

Açıp kapadığı gözlerinin kenarlarından bayrak kırmızısı gördüğünden emindi fakat önüne baktığında bir şey bulamamıştı. Hızlıca kollarını geriye atarken elinin seramik bir şeye sürttüğünü hissetti, ardından da acımasızca betona çarpan kafasını. 

Gözlerine dolan yaşlara engel olamadan kesik nefeslerini almaya devam etti, yüksek sesle inlemesine engel olamıyordu. Gözlüğünü yavaşça çıkardı ve bütün okulun ayakta olduğunu kendi gözleriyle gördü. Herkes ona sesleniyor, kenarda bando takımı çalıyor, ona yaklaşan birden fazla tanıdık fakat bir o kadar da yabancı gelen yüzlerin endişesini çözmeye çalışıyordu. Sudan artık çıkması gerekiyordu, tek sorun bedeninin bitap düşmesi ve kafasını kaldırabileceğini bile düşünmemesiydi. 

Gözleri yavaşça ağırlaşırken Zayn'in başını sıkıca tutması ve yüksek sesle bir şeyler konuşmasını görebiliyordu. Duyduğundan emin değildi, kulağında nabzı atarken hiçbir şey elinden gelmiyordu. 

Ardından Harry'nin tutuşunu hissetmişti vücudunda. Yüzünü göremiyordu ama sıcaklığı buradaydı. Gelmişti işte. Onu görmeye gelmişti ve buradaydı. Louis, daha fazla gücünün kaldığından emin değildi. Başındaki yoğun acı başını döndürüyor, hissetmediği ayakları hiçbir şey kaldıramıyordu.

Zaten gözleri tamamen kapanıp bilincini kaybettiğinde de onu tutan ayakları değil, beyaz boneli Perseus ve onun güçlü kolları olmuştu. 

***

Louis terli ellerini mayosuna sürterek sildi, kuru dudaklarını yalayıp belki de milyonuncu kez yaşadığı anın bir kez daha gerçekleşmesini bekledi. Başa titreşimlerle masaj yapan taşa yaslanmış, huzurlu bir şekilde nefes alıp veriyordu. Geniş omuzları açık mavi suda parlıyor, sanki tapılmayı bekliyor gibiydi. Louis, bir kez daha yutkundu ve artık durduramayacağı adımlarının ilkini attı. Yaklaştıkça fokurdama sesleri gelirken Louis fazlasıyla heyecanlı hissediyordu. Parmak uçlarında yükseldikten sonra sıcak suya ayaklarını, ardından tüm bedenini soktu. Harry'nin kapalı olan gözleri Louis'nin ağzından çıkardığı iniltiyle açıldı. Yeşil gözlerini yavaşça kapayan siyah göz bebekleri irileşirken ağzı açılmıştı. Louis sırıtarak yanındaki yere yerleşti. "Hey," dedi kıkırdayarak. "Çok huzurlu görünüyordun."

Harry, bilinçsizce gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve sol elini Louis'nin yanağına uzattı. Louis bu hareketine kıkırdadı, dokunuşuyla birlikte yanına yaklaştı. Harry'nin ifadesi yumuşarken ona daha da yaklaşmak –sanki mümkünmüş gibi- istiyordu. Louis çoktan oturduğu betondan yana kaymış, Harry'nin sol bacağına kendi bacaklarını uzatmıştı. Üzerindeki yeşilleri görmezden gelip bukleleri okşamaya koyuldu. "Hmm," diye mırıldandı, dudaklarını çenesinin keskin hattına bastırıp öptü. "İki gerçeği söylemek istiyorum. Birincisi," hızlıca Harry'nin iki yanına bacaklarını koydu ve işte, kucağına rahatça yerleşmişti. "Rüyada değilsin." Sıcak suyla birlikte Harry'nin eli de belini bulmuştu. Mıknatıs gibi birbirlerine çekilmeleri harika hissettiriyordu. "Ve ikincisi ise," kucağında dik oturduğu için boyu uzun kalmıştı, böylece Harry'nin çenesini yavaşça yukarı çekti ve gözlerini gözlerine odakladı. "Seni özledim." Mavilerin yeşillere ihtiyacı vardı, birbirlerinden uzak kalmaları mümkün bile değildi.

Dudaklarından yeterince çaresiz bir şekilde çıkan bu sözlerin ardından Louis, hareketlerine engel olamadan uzandı, dudaklarını sertçe Harry'ninkilere bastırdı. Dudaklarındaki dudakları anında kavrarken Louis'nin dilinin baskısıyla onu karşıladı. Çoktan şortunu bacakları arasında tutmayı beceremeyen Louis'nin inlemelerini yavaşça nefeslerine katıyor, zevkle gözlerini kapatırken gülümsüyordu. Daha fazla ilerlemeden dudaklarını ayırdı. "Özür dilerim," dedi kısaca. Alnını Louis'ninkine yasladı ve nefesini verdi. "Özür dilerim, Tanrım, tam bir sersemim. Sana o sözleri söylemem çok-çok yanlıştı. Hatta bana aptal da diyebiliriz!"

"Heey," dedi Louis kıkırdayarak. Alnını çekerken bir kez daha Harry'nin başını dikleştirdi ve buklelerini kulağının arkasında sıkıştırdı. "Kimse kurtarıcı prensime aptal diyemez." 

"Ya ya, ne kurtarıcı ama! Başarabileceğinden şüphe duyduğuma inanamıyorum. Ben o kadar çok başına bir şey gelecek diye korkmuştum ki-"

"Ki başıma bir şey geldi," dedi sözünü keserek. Gülerken kalçasında hissettiği keskin acının ardından ciyakladı. "Oi, sen az önce popomu mu çimdikledin?" 

"Sözümü kesme küçük kelebek,"

"Ben küçük değilim!"

Harry derin bir nefes verdi ve başıyla devam ettiğini ifade eden bir hareket yaptı. "Ki," dedi bir kez daha. "Senin için asıl önemli noktayı kaçırmıştım."

Louis yanağına öpücük kondurdu ve gülümsedi. "Sen olmasaydın büyük hasar alacaktım, biliyorsun değil mi? Hastaneye yetiştirmen büyük incelikti. Tabii uyandığımda gizemli birisinin beni hastaneye bıraktığını öğrenmek ne kadar incelikse." Son cümlesinden sonra dilini çıkardı. 

"Her neyse," dedi endişeyle Louis'ye bakmaya devam ederken. "Şuan iyi misin peki?" 

Gülümsemesi yüzüne yayıldı, gözleri kırışana kadar genişledi. "Yanımdasın, daha iyi nasıl hissedebilirim bilmiyorum bile. Ve ayrıca, yarışa gelmeyeceğini söylemiştin?"

Harry dudaklarına uzandı ve bu sefer betondan sırtını yükseltti, böylece Louis'den uzun olduğunu bir kez daha ortaya koymuş oldu. Louis ensesindeki bukleleri bacakları kasıldıkça çekme fırsatı bulurken inliyor, Harry'i de kendi çemberine katıyordu. Harry dudaklarından çene kemiğine yol aldı, ardından çürükler bırakmayı ihmal etmeyerek boynuna yöneldi. Louis tensel temasın yoğunluğuyla inlemelerini artırdı ve daha fazla yer vermek amacıyla başını geriye attı. "Başına bir şeyin gelmesine izin veremezdim." dedi Harry. Eli çıkık kalça kemiklerini kavradı ve sert ama bir o kadar da yumuşak bir dokunuşla okşamaya başladı. "Sana bir şey olmasına dayanamam, Louis." 

Louis zevkten açık tutamadığı dumanlı gözleri araladı ve ıslak bir kahkaha attı. "Başımda üç dikiş var, şapşal!" Durumun romantikliğini elbette göz ardı etmiyordu fakat o kadar patlayacak gibiydi ki onu unutturabilecek tek şey gülmek olmuştu. Eh, ardından kalçasında hissettiği sıcaklıkla inlemeye devam etmişti tabii.

Harry gülümsemesinin ardından dişlerini boynuna sürtmüş, diliyle ıslak öpücükler bırakmıştı. Louis'nin kırmızı mayosunun lastiklerini kavradı ve çıkarabildiği maksimum hızla bacaklarından attı. "Havuzda seni gördüğüm ilk andan beri bunu yapmak istiyordum," dedi çatallı sesiyle. "Kırmızı yeterince tahrik ediyordu ve- ve sıkı bacakların, siktir." Louis'nin bacaklarını beline sararken bir yandan da meme uçlarını parmak uçlarıyla sürekli es geçip, bedenine titreşimler yolluyordu. 

Louis daha fazla tutamadığı bedenini bir yere yaslama ihtiyacı duymuştu. Ellerine tüm gücünü verme kararı aldı ve Harry'nin şişkinliğini görmezden gelmeye çalışarak siyah mayosunu bacaklarına doğru çekti. İkisi de yarı çıplaklıktan çırılçıplağa geçiş yaparken titrek nefeslerini verdi. Louis suyun sıcaklığına alışsa da yüzüne çarpan kırmızılığa engel olamıyordu. Utanarak başını Harry'nin başının kenarına yasladı ve kızarıklığının geçmesini umdu. Evet, bedeninden hala utanıyordu ve evet, az sonra kaynar jakuzide ilkini yaşayacaktı. "Louis," dedi Harry şakağına öpücük kondurarak. "Çok güzelsin, lütfen bundan utanma." Kalça kemiğinden arkasındaki çıkıntıya sağ elini yerleştirince titrek inlemesini Harry'nin kulağının yakınlarında verdi. "H-Harry, lütfen." Yalvarmasına engel olamıyordu, o kadar çok etken her tarafını zevkle geriyordu ki dayanamayacaktı. 

"Ne istiyorsun, Lou?" dedi Harry, cevabın dudaklarından dökülmesini bekleyerek. Louis bedenin her yerinde atan nabzına hiç de yardımcı olmayarak "Seni istiyorum," zevkle hıçkırdı. "Haz, sana ihtiyacım var, lütfen."

"Tıpkı benim sana olduğu gibi," diye tamamladı onu Harry. Ve ardından Louis ile pozisyonları değişti; sırtını titreşimli betona yasladı. Tek fark, Louis'yi kucağından bir kez olsun ayırmamıştı. 

Dudakları bir kez daha birleşirken Louis, belinden yol alan ve kalçalarına ulaştığında onu ikiye ayıran ellerle titredi. Ne olduğunu anlayamadan girişinde suya göre pek zıt olan soğuk bir parmak hissetti. Yüksek sesle inlerken dudaklarını ayırdı, hissettiği temasla buklelerini kavradı. "Harry, sen-" 

"Şşş," dedi Harry ve dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra şakaklarına da aynısını yaptı. Louis, içine yavaşça giriş yapan parmakla geriledi, elindeki bukleleri daha da çekiştirdi. Harry'nin boğuk inlemesinin ardından çatallı sesi bir kez daha duyuldu. "İlk başta acıyabilir fakat söz veriyorum Louis, sonrası çok iyi hissettiriyor." Ah Tanrım, vücudunda hissettiği yoğun yükler yüzünden zevk ağlamasına girecek gibiydi. "H-Haz, hareket et." diye mızmızlandı ve başını Harry'nin boynunun boşluğuna uzattı.

İçinde titreşimlerle hızlanan Harry'nin bileğini buldu ve ihtiyaçla devam etmesi için vücudunu bastırdı. "Daha fazla." diye mırıldandı heyecanla. 

İçine giren ikinci parmakla bacaklarının fazlasıyla kasıldığını anlamıştı. Harry başka bir onay beklemeden hareketlerine devam etti. Ritmi çıldırtıcı derece yavaş, bir o kadar da aniydi; Louis'nin nefesi kesiliyordu. "Harry, Harry, Harry!" İkili makas haline gelen parmakları Louis'nin tek kalçalarını değil, bütün bedenini yakıyordu. Her bükülmede yükseliyor, başı dönüyordu. Üçüncü parmağın da içine girmesiyle sanki daha fazla yaklaşması mümkünmüş gibi göğsünü Harry'e bastırdı. Yorgun başını da kaldırıp Harry'nin alnına yaslarken kararmış yeşillerin içine baktı ve arsızca araladığı dudaklarından ince sesiyle çığlık attı. "Büyüleyicisin." diye mırıldandı kulağına ve ardından kulak memesini ısırdı. "Siktir, Louis, yanıyorsun."

"Tanrım, sana ihtiyacım var. Harry, lütfen!" Daha çok söyleyeceği söz vardı, sadece dudaklarını sıkıca ısırabildi çünkü tüm sitenin inleyen Louis'yi duymaya gerçekten ihtiyacı yoktu, teşekkürler. İçinden çıkan parmaklarla birlikte tırnaklarını Harry'nin omzuna batırdı.

Minik parmakları Harry'nin ereksiyonuna tutuşur tutuşmaz uzun oğlan geriledi ve keskince boğuk iniltisini çıkardı. "Lou, ah!" Avucundaki sertliğin hareketini hızlandırdı, okşamaya devam ederken Harry'nin dudaklarına uzun öpücüklerini kondurdu. "Seni içimde hissetmek istiyorum," dedi Louis ve kıkırdadı. "Kulağa çok edepsiz geliyor." 

"Her zaman seninim," diye mırıldandı Harry onu farklı bir şekilde onaylarken. Louis omzundan arkasına bakarken Harry'nin içine girmesini bekledi. Birkaç kez girişinde sürtmeye başlamıştı ki Louis, "Harry, oyun oynamasana!" diye mızmızlanınca kahkahaları arasından sıcaklığına giriş yaptı. Louis'nin anlık ifadesi beklentiliden zevk dolu bir şekle bürünürken yüksek sesiyle inledi. "Ahh, Harry!"

Bitmek bilmeyen ilerlemenin ardından Harry, şakaklarına ıslak öpücük kondurmaya bir kez daha koyuldu ve Louis'nin alışmasını bekledi. Kolları arasında bulunan minik oğlanın kalçalarını okşarken biraz daha ilerlemeyi denedi. Louis titreyerek ses çıkarınca gülümsedi ve onayını beklemeye devam etti. Louis istese sonsuza kadar bu pozisyonda kalabilirdi fakat gerçekten sona yaklaştığını hissediyordu ve zevkten dört köşe olmuşken durmaya katlanacak gibi değildi. Buklelerini kavrayıp, "H-Harry, hareket et." diyince gözlerini beklentiyle kapattı.

Tanrım, çok- çok iyi hissettiriyordu. 

İçinde gittikçe hızlanan Harry, inlemekten çok hırlıyor, başparmağını Louis'nin emilmiş dudaklarına yerleştirirken daha da tahrik oluyordu. Louis kara yeşillere iri mavileriyle masumca baktı ve oynak bir şekilde dilini ıslatarak dudakları arasındaki parmağı emdi. Harry ritmini bozmadan içine girerken bir kez daha hırladı, boynunu ısırdı. "Louis, bana ne yapıyorsun?" dedi sıcak tenine üflerken. "Ahh, siktir, çok yakınım."

Louis mırıldandı ve gözlerini bir kere kırpmadan Harry'e çıplak bir şekilde bakmaya devam etti. "Ben de," dedi üstüne doğru yükselerek. "Tanrım, Harry, ç-çok büyüksün."

Harry belinde parmak uçlarıyla kavisler çizdi ve "Çok sıkısın," dedi başını sallayarak. "Ve yanıyorsun. Tanrım Louis, alev içindesin," Vuruşları birkaç kez daha hızlandı, sonra ritmini kaybetti ve dağılmış bir halde devam etti. Louis'nin kasıklarının yanması gittikçe artmıştı, bu sona geldiğinin göstergesiydi ki Harry aceleyle ikisini de sudan çıkardı. Louis tamamen soğuk porselende uzandı, titredi. Aynı şey Harry için de geçerliydi, tek farkı bacaklarının suda kalmasıydı. 

"Louis." dedi uyarıcı ve bir o kadar da seksi ses tonuyla. Louis'nin boynunda başka karartacağı yer varmış gibi dişlerini her tarafa sürtmeye başladı. 

Louis'nin sırtı gerildi, başını ve bacaklarını artık taşıyamayacağı halde bedenini kastı. İnce sesiyle son kez inlerken Harry onun her hareketini izliyor, karnında hisettiği ıslaklıkla sertliğini daha fazla hareketlik için okşuyordu. Aynı sonuca kendisi de ulaşınca Louis'nin kalçalarına son kez dokundu, ardından çözülmüştü.

Nefes nefese ve yorgun halde birbirlerinin gözlerine boşça baktılar. Her şey çok yavaş gelse de hızlı gelişmişti. Şuan tam olarak ne hissetiklerini bilmiyo-

"Seni seviyorum," dedi Harry sessizliği bozarak. Bakışları o kadar da boş gelmiyordu artık. Hafifçe gülümsedi ve gamzelerini yanaklarında belirginleştirmesiyle birlikte gözleri parladı.

Louis tarif edilemez bir şekilde donakalmıştı.

Birisi onu seviyor muydu? 

Ne? 

Okul manşeti şakalarından biri falan mıydı?

"Hadi ama," diyerek suda zıpladı. "Böyle tepkisiz kalma şansın yok!" Bir kez daha güldü ve yüzünü okumaya devam etti.

Louis kirpiklerini kırpıştırdı, yutkundu. "Sen b-bana hiç baktın mı?"

Harry alayla kaşlarını kaldırdı ve başını salladı. "Neredeyse sürekli bakıyorum. Sonuçta uyurken aklımdasın, yüzerken, yemek yerken, duş alırken hatta bir sır vereyim mi? Nefes alırken bile buradasın," elini aldı ve şakaklarına bastırdı. "Ve aynı zamanda burada," son olarak sol göğsüne, kalbinin üstüne götürdü. "Hatta her zaman diyebilirim." Kahkahasına engel olmadı bile, gülmeye devam etti. 

Ah, ayrıca bu gülüşün elbette bir sonu gelmişti çünkü Louis nefesinin altından kapa çeneni şapşal, der demez dudaklarını dudaklarına bastırmış ve ardından sonsuza kasar pişman olmadan söyleyebileceği cümleleri fısıldamıştı. 

"Yüzmeden nefret ettiğim kadar seni seviyorum, Harry Styles."

Bonus Sahne:

 

Harry'nin okuldan onu almasını bekliyordu ve sonuç; Harry geç kalmıştı. 

Okulun futbol sahasına sinirle inerken yanına top almayı ihmal etmedi. Koşmaktan pek hoşlanmasa da topla olan ilişkisini seviyordu -hıncını genelde böyle çıkarıyordu, teşekkürler. Kaleye attığı birkaç sakin golden sonra karşı kaleye doğru topunu sürmeye koyuldu. Nefesi kesilmemişti ve kendi kendine olsa bile gerçekten eğleniyordu. 

On dakikalık kısa oynayıştan sonra bir "Hey," sesiyle irkildi. Arkasına döndüğünde James'i kolları göğsüne birleştirmiş bir şekilde onu izlerken buldu. 

"Hey," diye tekrar etti Louis çekingen tavrıyla.

"Rahatsız ettiysem özür dilerim," dedi sıcak gülümsemesiyle. "Sadece geçen günkü yarışta gerçekten iyi iş çıkardığını söylemek istedim. İnsanların sana inanmaması kendine olan güvenini kaybedeceğin anlamına gelmez. Ve sen bunu çok güzel bir şekilde kanıtladın. Gerçekten seni azmin ve başarın için tebrik ediyorum."

Louis kendisini tutmasa mutluluktan ağlayacaktı. "Teşekkür ederim," dedi gülümseyerek. "Bunun anlamı benim için çok büyük."

James bir şey daha ekleyecekmiş gibi ayrılmak üzere olan Louis'nin kolunu kavradı. "Şey, az önce futbol oynamanı izliyordum da," diyerek Louis'nin kaşını kaldırmasına sebep oldu. Gülümsemesi Louis için yeterince parlaktı, sözlerinin ise gözlerini -ve geleceğini- daha da parlatacağını hiç düşünmemişti. "Neden yarın sabah bizim takıma uğrayıp kendini göstermeyi denemiyorsun?"


End file.
